The present invention relates generally to remote reprogramming of field devices, including controllers, such as engine control systems, and remote monitoring and data sensors, and the like.
Heretofore, operating systems and software applications have been updated over the Internet, which may involve wireless communication over part of the communication system. For example, personal computer operating systems such as the Microsoft Windows operating system and the Macintosh operating system are updated via the world wide web. This may be done manually by the user or may be programmed into the operating system to automatically update the computer when an update is available. Software applications may be updated in a similar manner.
However engine control systems, such as are employed in standby power generators, and data sensing systems which may be used in remote monitoring applications, have not heretofore been remotely programmed or updated. It would be desirable to have remote programming systems, software and methods for remotely reprogramming processors used in remote monitoring systems and engine control systems, such as standby power generators, and the like.